


Beyond Measure and Reason

by mific



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Swords, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Together forever.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Beyond Measure and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Dreamwidth The_Old_Guard community's holiday calendar. Watercolours.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/2a4b/x0iaz57bavucfdzzg.jpg)


End file.
